


I'm Not That Into You

by thouartjin



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thouartjin/pseuds/thouartjin
Summary: Off Jumpol is not really that into his on-screen partner Gun Atthaphan. Is he?
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, OffGun - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	I'm Not That Into You

"I love him like a brother, he is very dear to me so please continue to support our future projects" 

Off decided that he is done smiling for today, the thought came across as soon as the cameras was out of his face and the lights started to dim. It was his sixth interview that day, in the course of promoting his and Gun's new series. He had been doing this non-stop for years but the exhaustion after a day's work always makes him wonder about his alternative self somewhere relaxed and not being bombarded with the same questions from interviewers and harassed by the media.

"You good Papii?" Gun's voice pulled him out of his thoughts as they walked out of the building, into the parking lot.

Gun checking up on him twenty four times a day is not really that new. Ever since work made them stick with each other almost all the time, they both grew familiar with earth other's traits and behaviors. Gun has this habit of looking him directly in the eyes, always searching for answers, always reaching for his emotions. Off find this peculiarity scary sometimes. So he avoids his eyes.

"Yeah, just really...tired" He trailed off.

"You should get some rest, don't forget to drink the vitamins I dropped off the other day okay?"  
Off thought about all the times Gun came and went by his apartment with him either out or sleeping. He doesn't mind. If it's other people, maybe he would. But it's Gun, It's different when It's Gun. He doesn't know the why. There are so many things that confuse him when it comes to Gun. But he doesn't tell him. 

Off managed a tired but real smile. "Yes sir" He replied

"I still have to pick up Bibi from the vet. I'll go first. See you tomorrow Papii, drive safe."

He stood still as the little one reached up tipping his toes, brought his arms around Off's neck and pressed a kiss into his cheek. He does this at least four times on a busy day, six times on a normal day and at least ten times when they haven't seen each other for a while. 

It's true that Off has changed. He can verify it for himself without the constant tease he gets from their friends everyday. He slumped back on his car, thinking about the

He watched as Gun's car roared into life, he watched as the tires screech as it disappeared into the parking lot, out of his sight.

He sighted

He can hear him before he can see him. Gun and his child-like footsteps. 

"Papii!! would you like to go downstairs with me? The hotel offered free massages!" he offered half running, with the brightest smile Off sees everyday, wearing something that's too big for him as usual. 

They had another event at the hotel's event hall today.

"I told Tay I'd go with him" Off answered, sitting on the bed and taking his phone out to scan.

"O-oh," 

He can feel him before he can see him. Gun and his face falling. But he did not remove his eyes from the screen.

"It's okay!


End file.
